Percy Jackson : Son of the Hearth
by Loading name
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed. Betrayed by the one he loved. Betrayed by the one he called a father. So when a certain goddess of the Hearth and later the Creator of the universe adopt him, Percy Jackson will become the greatest hero the universe has ever known. AU. First FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys . I'm new to FanFiction and this is my first story. Feel free to PM me about any grammatical errors. Oh and no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the canon characters in this story.**

**PERCY** was getting tired of running from all the monsters. He spun around and uncapped Riptide and waited for the hellhounds to come. He didn't have to wait long. In fact, it was a matter of seconds when the hellhounds found him.

He looked at them warily, waiting for one of them to attack. As if reading his thoughts, one the hellhounds pounced at him. He instinctively raised Riptide to defend himself. As the hellhound neared, Percy raised his sword in a deadly arc and instantly vaporized the hellhound. After seeing one of them getting vaporized, the remaining ten or so hellhounds charged Percy.

He raised his sword to defend himself from the oncoming wave of attackers. He impaled one of the hellhounds right between its eye sockets and it instantly turned into monster dust. He sidestepped the claws that would have cleaved him in two if he hadn't moved and he lifted his sword to slice off those very claws.

The hellhound roared in pain and before it could even see it's sliced off hand, Percy had beheaded it. The remaining hellhounds circled him warily. Seeing their fellow hellhounds sent back to Tartarus in less than 5 minutes seemed a great deal, even to the tired demigod.

He noticed one of the hellhounds moving towards the shadow of a tree. Thinking nothing of it, Percy let it be.

It turned out to be a _huge_ mistake.

The hellhound shadow-travelled right behind Percy and before he could register what happened, the hellhound raked it's claws across Percy's back. Excruciating pain burned through Percy. He had lost the Curse of Achilles when he entered Camp Jupiter with no memories. Before he dwell on those memories, he spun around and sliced that hellhound to dust.

After being raked across the back, Percy started getting dizzy, pretty fast. He closed his mind and let his body go on auto pilot - slash, duck, jab, roll- he was starting to get nervous, the adrenaline was making the cut on his back seep blood faster. He was starting to lose blood. _Fast_. After what felt like hours, the final hellhound was killed. Percy was covered in monster dust.

He collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. He searched his backpack for nectar and ambrosia, the food of the gods. His fingers grasped the air-tight container which held ambrosia in it. He opened the container and slid his hand inside to find nothing but air.

Determined that there was some nectar left in his canteen, he uncorked the bottle to take a sip. He waited for the nectar to fall into his mouth, but nothing fell in. So he peered inside the canteen and saw an empty bottle. Frustrated, he uncorked his last resort-his water bottle.

He opened the bottle and threw water all over his back. The water instantly healed his back. That was the good news. The bad news was that he barely had any water left to survive. He would barely survive 2 days. He looked up and saw something _really_ weird.

There in the middle of the forest was a girl of around 8 years with mousy red hair tending to a fire. Lady Hestia. Suddenly, he froze.

_Something's not right here ,_he thought. _Why is Lady Hestia meeting me right smack in the middle of a forest?_

As if reading his thoughts,(which was possible, by the way), Hestia turned and at Percy.

She smiled and said "Hello Perseus. How are you?"

Percy, after coming out of his initial shock, bowed and said, "Lady Hestia." Hestia smiled.

"Do not bow to me young one. I am not like my younger brother", she said. "Come, you must be hungry. Sit with me and eat."

Percy was about to eat when he thought the better of it. He scraped some of his food into the fire and said, " For you, Lady Hestia."

Hestia smiled and said, " Thank you Perseus."

"Please call me Percy. Perseus makes me feel like I'm some kind of superhero.", he said.

Hestia laughed and said, "Well, considering you saved the world from the Titans, you _are _a superhero."

She suddenly became serious.

"Percy I have some bad news for you. Poseidon has disowned you.", she said.

His hand felt numb. He couldn't, no he _wouldn't_ believe it.

"That's not possible. Why would he disown me?", he said sorrowfully.

"He thinks that your brother, Jake, is better than you. He thinks that had it not been for him, you would have dead in that little quest for returning Aegis to Athena.", she said.

"But it's the complete opposite! Had it not been for me, _he_ would have been dead! What's wrong with my father?!", Percy said.

It was true. They had to go on a quest to bring back Aegis because some monster had stolen it from Athena. Athena had personally issued the quest and she had chosen the quest members. They were Annabeth, Percy and Jake.

Whenever they came across some monster, Annabeth would either be too busy fighting some other monster, or be absent from the fight, which Percy thought was very weird, and Jake would just go hide behind some bush or rock like he had hypothermia or something.

So naturally, Percy had to do all the fighting. So naturally, Jake would come out his hiding spot right when Annabeth would come. So naturally, he would say that he was the one who did all the fighting and just so _naturally, _Annabeth would believe Jake over Percy (who _just happened _to be her boyfriend, by the way).

Then had come the fateful day, when he was about to propose to Annabeth and found her _cheating _on _Percy_.

_**Flashback**_

Percy was walking through Camp to find his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase because he was going to propose to her. He strolled through Camp trying to find her but he couldn't find her. Finally, he went to the beach.

What he saw there made his heart break into a million pieces. In front of him was his girlfriend, Annabeth, kissing - yes _kissing _- his half brother Jake. He couldn't believe that the person he had refused immortality for, was sitting here on the beach sucking his half brother's face.

Then he did something no one would ever do - he just walked away. He didn't even shed a few tears. All he did was, write a note, pack his backpack and walk out of Camp.

_**Flashback End**_

Since then he had been on the streets. It had only been 3-4 days since he was last at Camp. He drifted his eyes up to look into Hestia's eyes.

"What should I do?", he asked

Hestia smiled and said, "How would you like to be son?"

Percy smiled and instantly said, "Of course. I would love to become your son."

Hestia grinned. "It is decided. Perseus Jackson, from now on you shall become my one and only son"

She closed her eyes, pointed her index finger at him and started whispering words. Suddenly his body started glowing. After a few minutes, Percy looked at Hestia with green eyes with red sprinkled in them.

"Perseus Jackson, you are officially my son."

**AN: Thanks for reading guys and please review and no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the favourites and follows and reviews guys. I don't have anything else t say except for please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the canon characters**

**A LONE MAN **ran through the deserted and wet streets. It was raining heavily, and it was clouding his vision. He couldn't see two feet in front of him. He heard the chuckle of the man pursuing him. The voice cut through the rain warm butter. He spun around to find nothing. It had been like this _all morning_. He would run, he would hear the dark chuckle, he would turn around to find nothing.

He was getting scared. And he was starting to get tired. _Who wouldn't?_

Suddenly, a man appeared before him. The man was wearing a white button up shirt, a black zip-up hoodie which covered most of his face, blue jeans and Greek armour.(**AN: Sorry about the dressing...couldn't find anything better. Plus with his assassin's clothes he seemed **_**extremely**_** old.)**

But attached to his shoulder and waist were throwing knives. On his back, there was a quiver and a bow. The man also had two swords strapped to his waist and had two swords on his back.

Suddenly, he jerked his wrists and out came two shining white blades.

The man smirked and said, " Well, look who it is. The _great_ and _mighty_ Viper. (**AN: Couldn't find any other name...)** What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your palace having fun killing all your _slaves?_", The man said with venom dripping through each word.

"Do you know who I am?", the man asked. "I am Omega, the son of Chaos. You have killed many innocent people for your entertainment. For this, you shall be punished severely.""

That was all he heard before Omega killed him with a swipe of his hand. Blood sprayed everywhere except for Omega's clothes.

Omega stood up and lowered his hood to reveal a handsome young man with sea green eyes with swirls of red and black. He brushed off all the dirt on his clothes and thought about the time when Chaos adopted him.

_**Flashback 450 years ago**_

The moment Hestia had adopted Percy, another being shimmered to existence in front of them. The man was pitch black with stars and galaxies moving about in hi pinstriped suit and had stars instead of eyes. Out of instinct, Percy stood up and reached for his pen/sword Riptide. The man let out a hearty laugh.

"Put that away my boy. You wouldn't want to hurt the creator of the universe, now would you?", the man said.

The man let out another hearty laugh at Percy's baffled face.

"You're Chaos.", Percy said.

"That is correct my boy.", the man said.

In a flash Percy had his sword at the man's throat.

"Nice try", Percy said. "But Chaos faded millions of years ago. And there's no way to come back to life after someone's faded."

The man let out yet _another_ hearty laugh.

"Those were all lies dear boy." Chaos said. "I made those rumors so as to protect my identity from the gods, Titans, Primordials and whatnot."

Percy lowered his sword rather reluctantly and asked, "Okay, so why are you here?"

"Why I'm here to adopt you as well. Me and Hestia here can be your parents. You could live with me in the Void. Seeing as she cannot just go away from Olympus, your mother could visit whenever she wants to."

Percy looked at his mother, silently asking for permission to go the Void.

Hestia beamed and nodded. Percy smiled and turned towards Chaos.

"I'll come to the Void. On two conditions. I won't go there as Percy Jackson. Make up a new identity for me and I don't want anyone there except you, my mom and my friends to know my true identity.", Percy said.

Chaos smiled and said, "Of course m'boy. Of course."

Chaos then closed his eyes and Muttered some words and opened his eyes. His eyes were no longer bright and no longer held stars. Insted they were pitch black, like a black hole. He looked at Percy once more before his body started burning up. He was feeling excruciating pain.

He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. It felt as if his entire body had gone numb from the pain.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Percy collapsed to his hands and knees. He looked up to see a worried Hestia and a grinning Chaos.

"The ritual is complete. You are my son now Perseus."

_**Flashback End**_

Omega looked at wrist and cursed. He was late. His mother might already be in the Void. He sighed and took out his sword. _Looks like I'm gonna have to open up a portal, _he thought. _I hate going through a portal. It feels as if I'm gonna stratch another thousand metres._

He sighed again and swiped his sword. A pitch black, swirling vortex materialized in front of him.

He looked at the portal wit distaste and hopped in it. After the usual feeling of his trying tar away from his body, he appeared outside the gates of his house.

He changed his facial expression to a poker face and walked in. Everyone in the house bowed down to him. He hated having people bow down to him.

He just nodded to them and walked to main hall. On the he met a few of his friends. Namely Luke Castellan, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and Zoë Nightshade. They had been reborn for Chaos' Army.

The Army consisted of demigods, nature spirits and demititans. Percy and Luke had a rocky relationship at the start, but later they warmed up to each other so much that they were practically inseperable. Next to Chaos, Percy was the most powerful person in the universe and next to him was Luke, Beckendorf, Zoë, and then Silena.

He mouthed to them _My room, 1 hour._ They nodded and walked away.

When he reached the main hall he reverted his poker face to his usual _happy-go-lucky guy_ facial expression. He sighed in anticipation and opened the doors and saw his mother talking to Chaos.

As soon as she heard the door opening, Hestia turned around to see her son standing there grinning like a madman.

"Hello Percy. How are you?", she asked.

Percy smiled and replied, "I'm fine mum. Though the bloody moron Viper had me chase him for 2 days. I swear he was getting faster rather than slowing down."

Hestia laughed and said, "Enough of your assassin story. Come here and give your mum a hug."

Percy groaned and said, "I'm 500 mum!" But he still walked forward and gave his mum a huge hug.

"I missed you mum.", Percy whispered into her ear.

Hestia smiled and said, "I missed you too Percy."

After a few minutes, Percy let go of his mum and turned to Chaos.

"I take it that you have another mission for me Dad?", Percy asked.

Chaos suddenly became serious and said, "Yes Percy. This is a very important mission and if you fail, that planet might be destroyed."

Percy just sighed and asked, "Another planet saving mission. Which planet is it?"

Instead of Chaos, Hestia answered.

"Earth"

**AN: Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY** had to control every fibre in his being to not explode and vaporize the whole damn palace.

"Why do I have to go _there_?", Percy asked with barely controlled rage.

"The Primordials are coming Percy. They are going to fight us for the position of the ruler of the planet. They are going to destroy our planet if you don't come.", Hestia said, trying to soothe her son.

Percy was glaring at the floor, as if trying to burn a hole through the floor with sheer willpower.

"Fine", Percy relented. "But because you are there mum. No other reason. But I won't go alone. I want Zoë, Luke. Beckendorf and Silena with me."

Hestia and Chaos both beamed at their son.

"Of course my boy, of course.", Chaos said.

Suddenly, Chaos smiled mischievously "But as for the reason Zoë is coming, are you sure that the discussing of the upcoming war is the only reason, or there is any other reason?"

Percy choked on air and started coughing.

"There isn't any other reason! Why must you torture me like that? I have told you that I only like her as a sister! Nothing more nothing less!" Percy said, his face beet red.

"Whatever you say Percy." Hestia said in a sing-song voice.

Percy, if possible, turned even more red.

"Whatever mum. Is there anything else? Or can I go back to my room? I'm meeting my friends there.", Percy said.

"Is Zoë one of those _friends_?" Hestia said, barely controlling her laughter.

It looked as if all the blood in Percy's body had collected in his face.

"_Whatever_ mum. I'm going to my room.", Percy said.

He walked forward and hugged his mom, kissed her cheek and walked off to his room. He was _still_ red faced. Everyone who saw him thought he was very, _very_ angry. They cleared a path for him as if he was a ticking time bomb.

He willed his face to go back to its normal colour. He took a few deep breaths and walked into his room hoping that his face was its normal colour.

He opened his room to find all of his friends sitting on his bed playing poker. Percy made a face and walked towards them.

" 'Sup Percy. How was the mission?" Luke asked.

"Oh nothing much. You know the usual _I-chased-my-target-for-a-good-2-days-before-I-slic e-his-throat-off_mission." Percy replied as he sat next to Zoë. He loved Zoë like he never loved anyone else. Well, romantically.

He didn't even bother to ask who was winning. By the looks on their faces, Luke was winning and Zoë was last. It was the usual chase. They bet anything, Luke always wins, and Zoë always loses.

Then Percy turned serious. Everyone saw this and stopped their poker game.

"New mission guys.", Percy said. "All of us are going on that mission."

Luke sighed. "That serious huh?" Percy nodded "What is it?"

Percy face darkened. "Earth. Primordials are coming to take over. Personally, I'd leave them to rot, especially _her._ But considering my mum is a goddess and she would die if they lost, I have to go.", he said.

Everyone nodded. They all knew what Annabeth had done to Percy and they hated her for that. When Luke first heard the story, he wouldn't believe it at all. Well no one would. They all thought that Percy was trying to frame her for something he did.

But when showed them how he had found her on the beach kissing his half-brother through an Iris-Message, They believed him. Luke was devasted. He couldn't believe that Annabeth would do such a thing. Then he started hating her. He possessed so much hatred for her, that it was only rivalled by Percy's hatred for her.

"Don't we have an option? We usually have an option if we want to go or not.", Beckendorf said.

Percy just shook his head and said, "Man I wish I had a choice. But you do."

Upon seeing their confused looks, Percy said, "I tagged you guys along. You weren't needed. So you can skip this mission if you want to."

Immediately, everyone started protesting. "We'll go with you Percy. No way in hell are we letting you on that mission alone.", Silena said. The others nodded their head vigorously.

"Plus", Luke added, "It's been a long time since all of us went on the same mission. It's going to be fun."

"Yeah it's going to be real fun Luke. You stealing things from others and then you get your ass kicked. Really fun, Luke. Really fun." Percy said.

The room erupted in laughter.

"Hey!", Luke yelled indignantly. "I take offence to that."

"It _was_ meant to offend you bloody idiot.", Percy said, trying to control his laughter.

The erupted into another round of laughter. Everyone except Luke was rolling on the floor while laughing.

"Holy Chaos!", Silena gasped. "My stomach hurts." But still she didn't stop laughing. After a good 20 minutes and lots of apologizes to Luke, everyone calmed down except for Percy. He would start giggling every now and then.

Then to their left, Chaos materialized.

"Right then.", Chaos said. "Time to go to Earth".

Percy let out a choking sound and said," Already? I thought we would be leaving until later tomorrow.

"Nope, sorry Percy.", Chaos said. "We have got to go _right now._ They are having a council meeting now so we have to leave. It would be better if we go now because calling an emergency meeting would take too long"

After a lot of grumbling, mumbling, cursing and frustrated sighs later ( mostly from Percy), they depart for Olympus.

"Percy wait!", Zoë shouted."Put on your cape!"

Percy looked around only just realizing that he was the only one not wearing his cape.

"Alright I'm putting it on.", Percy said, "Thanks for the reminder though."

Zoë nodded and together, all of them teleported to the throne room.

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys. I wasn't well, both emotionally and physically. I almost broke my index and my middle finger by punching the wall **_**too **_**hard and my girlfriend just broke up with me. **

**Again sorry for the late update.**

**Thanks to all of those people who favourited/followed me/my story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Hey guys here's I'm back with an update! Thanks for all the support and reviews and favourites and follows and everything else! Here's the chapter! And sorry for the late update. I had a few tests and couldn't write at all. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the PJO canon characters in this story.**

* * *

Annabeth was having a good day. Or as good as it would get with her, but she was used to it. Every day she would wake up to the glares and disapproving looks everyone gave her. Since they read the god-forsaken note, everyone started hating her.

As soon as she laid eyes on that note, she knew something bad was going to happen. She sighed as she thought of that note. It was written by the _great_ Percy Jackson, with whom she was pretending to be in a relationship.

She had actually never loved him. She had only acted as she loved him to have all the attention to herself. And she didn't even love Jake anymore. He was an egotistic, rude and lying little _creep_.

And, that just happened to be the day, exactly 450 years ago, when she found out that Jake was cheating on her. When she found out, it looked like she was having a stroke. It just hurt _so much_.

Now she understood why Percy had left Camp. To wake up in the morning to have all of your friends ignore you, and to find out that the one and only anchor to Camp and your life to cheating on you.

She wanted to kill herself for hurting Percy so much. The only problem was that she couldn't die. She was immortal. She remembered the day when she became immortal like it was yesterday. That was also the day when Poseidon disowned Percy.

_**Flashback**_

"ANNABETH CHASE!", Zeus called.

Annabeth walked forward. She first bowed to Zeus and then knelt at her mother's feet.

"Annabeth Chase.", Zeus said. " You have been very useful to us by helping the young demigods in training and Ancient Greek. We are giving you the greatest gift of all time. Immortality!"

Annabeth looked up with wide eyes.

"Of course my lord! I would love to become immortal!", Annabeth exclaimed. "Is anyone else becoming immortal?", she asked.

"Yes.", Zeus said.

"Who, my lord?", Annabeth asked.

"Jake! The son of Poseidon!", Zeus shouted.

Jake stood up proudly and said, "Do I even need to say anything?"

There was stunned silence in the throne room. Everyone was looking at Jake as though he was an alien.

Suddenly, Hermes stood up and yelled, "How dare you speak to us like that! We are gods! You will not disrespect us like that!"

Hermes raised his caduceus and pointed it at Jake. Then Poseidon stood up and pointed his trident at Hermes.

"Don't talk to my son like that you good-for-nothing piece of shit!", Poseidon yelled.

Suddenly every single god stood up. Some went and stood at Hermes' side while the others stood at Poseidon's side. Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Hephaestus and Athena stood at Hermes' side while Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus and Hera stood at Poseidon's side.

"He does not have any right to speak to us like that! We are gods! Or have you forgotten that _father?_" Apollo sneered.

"You will not dare to speak to my one and only son like that!" Poseidon roared.

Everyone froze. No one dared to utter a word. Every was too stunned to speak.

"What do you mean your _one and only son?_ " Athena asked. " What about your other son Perseus?"

Poseidon grinned.

"I, Poseidon, God of the Seas, the Earthshaker and the creator of horses, officially disown my _other son._", Poseidon said. His voice rang out through the now silent Throne Room.

"But why?", Apollo asked, his voice quiet.

"He is a good-for-nothing boy who did nothing on his quest to bring back Owl Head's shield.", Poseidon replied. " Jake did all the work. Isn't that true Jake?"

Jake, who had gone completely silent, looked up and said, "Yes."

The word echoed throughout the Throne Room.

Apollo narrowed his eyes at Jake.

"He's lying.", Apollo said.

"No, I'm not!", Jake replied hotly.

"Swear on the River Styx then.", Artemis said. "If you are not lying, then you shouldn't have any problems on swearing on the Styx."

Jake had gone completely pale.

"Why should I swear on the Styx?", Jake stuttered. "I am telling you the truth! Isn't that enough?"

"Jake, please.", Annabeth pleaded.

Jake looked at her and yelled,

"Fine! He did all the work! All I did was hide in the bushes and wait for him to finish off the monsters!" Jake spat. "Then I would come out and pretend that I did all the work! Happy now?" Jake growled at Annabeth, who was completely white, as if all the blood in her body had evaporated.

Everyone was looking at Jake, wide-eyed.

"Wh-what?", Annabeth stuttered, tears forming in her eyes. "You were lying?"

Jake nodded.

"Why- You know what? I'm not even going to ask that.", Travis said.

_**Flashback end.**_

Someone bumped into Annabeth. She had gotten used to it by now. She looked up to see Travis and Conner looking at her.

"What is it?", Annabeth asked.

"Emergency meeting on Olympus. All immortal councillors to be there. Five minutes.", Travis said.

Annabeth frowned and nodded, instantly teleporting herself to Olympus. There, she saw all the immortal councillors plus Rachel, who had also been made immortal.

Exactly five minutes later, the gods flashed into the Throne Room and onto their respective Thrones.

"Silence!", Zeus said loudly, immediately ceasing all talk.

"We have another war upon us.", Zeus said, making everyone gasp.

"Against whom father?", Athena asked.

" Primordials, led by Nyx." Zeus said grimly.

"We will be doomed if we don't have another powerful ally!", Athena exclaimed.

Suddenly, the room darkened. Six beings materialized in the middle of the Throne Room.

A man with pitch black with stars and galaxies moving about in his pinstriped suit and had stars instead of eyes walked forward and said,

"I am willing to become your ally Gods of Olympus."

Zeus stood up with his Masterbolt pointed at the man and yelled, "Who are you?"

The six beings laughed. The man who spoke looked at Zeus right in his eyes and said,

"I am Chaos."

* * *

**AN : Hey guys! Thanks for reading! To all those who are wondering wther Percy still has his water powers or not, well he lost it when Poseidon disowned him and with the help of Chaos, he got them back.**

**Feel free to Pm me about any questions, grammatical errors or anything. **

**R&R guys! **


End file.
